Into the game -Part 1- Meeting the captain
by Cloverdragon
Summary: Tiana wakes up in minecraft! Meeting Youtubers and friends along the way Tiana also falls in love...with a new world filled with mischief love adventure and sorrow..how will Tiana cope
1. Chapter 1

**Into the game ~pt 1~ Meeting the captain**

_**Just a starting note to my first story, I'm really looking forward to wrinting this story and I'll try upload as much as possible, I really hope you all enjoy reading. So far I am including one gamer from Youtube and hopefully adding more...Enjoy x**_

I turned the volume on my game down because I was getting a headache, I mined some diamonds and went back to my little shack on the sandy beach. After placing all my things in a chest I logged off of minecraft and went to my own bed to sleep. While I lay in bed awake I thought about what minecraft would be like in real life and I slowly fell asleep to my own bizarre imagination.

I woke up with the taste of sand in my mouth and the sound of waves crashibg against the shores. I opened my eyes and squinted in the sunlight I looked straight above me to see a face peering into my eyes.

"Ehhm? Hello? You dead?" They asked as I stared up paralysed in shock "Hey? 'Scuse me but are you dead?" The boy said

Well he didnt reallyblook like a boy, he looked like he was in his early twenties. He had soft looking, dark hair and handsome features. He also looke sort of familiar but I wasn't sure where I had seen him before.

"I-I-I'm Tiana" I spoke quietly in a daze.

"Oh?" The boy moved back an inch "I'm Jordan," Jordan smiled and moved to help me stand.

I slipped and he placed a hand on my waist. I looked up at him, embarrassed. Jordan must have noticed because he pulled away slowly leaving me on wobbly legs.I looked at my surroundings and stared, I was in shock once again.

"Wait a minute..." I stammered "Are we-we-we in minecraft?!" The bocky textures took me by shock as I saw Jordan nod slightly, "I know we just met but will you catch me if I faint?" I asked

"Are you going to faint?" Jordan replied

"Well I very much hope not but my odds aren't looking very good..."

"Ahh, I see..then I shall catch you" he said looking at the sky

"Well u better...move..." I gasped as I hit the ground.

I know this was a bit short but I want to see if you liked it or had any ideas for me to look at, the spelling may not be perfect but I have checked over it and it looks fine. Thanks for taking the time to read! Much hugs...lots kisses xoxo 


	2. Chapter 2

Lots of Blushing and Awkwardness

I woke up to see Jordan above me with a worried expression on his face. I looked up at him and saw his eyebrows relax. There was a certain chill in the air and I felt my arm erupt in goosbumps. My head ached and I felt tired as Jordan pulled me into a sitting position.

"You didn't catch very well," I chuckled

"You didnt fall very well," Jordan smiled at me and I suddenly felt very awkward in his arms.

Jordan didnt realise and kept his hand on my back. I felt my cheeks burn red and I looked at the ground hiding it with my hair. I looked at Jordan and tried to work out where I knew him from when it suddenly hit me.

"No way," I stared open mouthed, "I know who you are,"

"Eerm…oh…yeah?" Jordan stuttered, a bit shocked by my outburst.

I pulled away from him and looked at him, just to make sure. Yes it definitely was. I was sure of it.

"Captain Sparklez," I giggled quietly.

Jordan smirked, "so you do know me?"

I began to feel really stupid because I hadn't realised earlier. Jordan stood up and I felt my back get colder as he walked to the water in front of me. I looked around and the beach also looked familiar. It looked like the beach in my world…all that was missing was my…

"Little wooden shack," Jordan said

"What did you just say?" I looked at Jordan in shock.

"I said, I came here a day ago but I found a little wooden shack a bit further up," he said.

I nodded and followed him as he began to walk. I saw we didn't leave any footprints in the sand, just like minecraft. I looked up at the sky and saw the square sun as we came up to the little shack I had built. He walked up to the door and I followed him inside. The shack was excatly as I had built it on my computer and I opened the chests too see all my items.

"Do you know where this shack came from?" Jordan asked as he saw my face.

"I built it on my computer last night…"

"Ahh…" Jordan began to say something else but stopped himself.

I sat on the bed and watched him craft things when it turned night time. Jordan and I thought the same thing and looke at the only bed in the shack. My cheeks flushed red and I felt really awkward again when I saw we had two options. One of us sleep on the floor or…We sleep together. I saw Jordans face go a bit red to and I stood up slowly.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want?" I said and saw Jordan frown.

"No way,"

"No way what?"

"There's not enough room for either of us to sleep on the floor…"

I looked and saw Jordan was right. My cheeks burned red again and I looked at my hands. I knew now that I had to sleep in the same bed as a guy I had only met in person today. I looked up at him slowly and saw he was staring at me.

"Ehhm…how do you want to do this? " Jordan asked.

"I don't mind, you can go first." I said quietly.

Jordan took off his shirt and I looked away feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed as he threw me a long hoodie. I looked at it, confused.

"You can wear it if you dont want to…y'know..." Jordan's cheeks went red and he climbed into the bed.

I looked at the hoodie and turned to Jordan "Can you..emm..turn around?"

Jordan looked up and quickly turned around.

I took of my shirt and pulled the hoodie over my head it fell just above my knees so I slipped off my jeans and turned to the bed. I pulled back the cover slightly and slipped into the turned round and saw how close we were. There was about 3 inches inbetween our noses. I moved back a little and started to slip out the bed. Jordan saw me slipping and put his arms out and pulled me back in. His right hand was on my shoulder and his left was on my waist. I was pulled in pretty fast and I put my hand out to stop my self from feeling dizzy then I realised I was touching his bare chest.

"I-I-I er…" I stuttered which made Jordan laugh

"It's fine, don't worry," he smiled.

I realised his hand was still on my waist and while I was thinking about his hands I fell asleep. In the morning I was still in his arms but my head was in the crook of his neck as well. I blushed again and tried to move away but I woke Jordan up.

"Oh..g'morning" Jordan smiled, then he saw how I was lying and his face went bright red.

"Jordan?" I asked as he looked down at me. "What do you know about this place?" I asked quietly.

Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Im do eager to keep going with the story but I dont want to make each chapter too long. I'm thinking of uploading again as soon as possible. Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far? x 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Into the Game ~Part 3~ Getting Lost_**

"What do I know about this place? Huh…" Jordan said

I nodded and looked out the window beside the bed.

"Well, so far I know a few things I can teach you but we'd have to get up?" He said pulling back a little to look at my face. I felt my cheeks burn and I sat up embarrassed. I hated blushing, it made me look funny. I went to pull the blanket back then realised that my hoodie had ridden up my body during the night. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it in close to my body. Jordan quickly covered his eyes. "I promise I didn't see anything!" he exclaimed

"Good then you can keep your eyes closed, can't you?" I smirked I stood up pulling the hoodie off my body and slipped my jeans and T-shirt on.

I looked at what I was wearing and noticed two things… I had no idea where these clothes had come from and that I couldn't find my boots.

"Hey, are you done yet?"

"I can't find my boots!" I complained

"Well if I could get up I would help you" Jordan laughed

"Yes you can look, I'm dressed,"

Jordan got up and folded the cover of the bed back. I stared at his chest; he had faint ab lines and toned arms. Jordan looked up and noticed me staring.

"Maybe I should put a shirt on before you start drooling?" he sniggered

"Hey! Shut up!" I laughed and threw him his black shirt. He pulled it over his head and came over to help me look for my boots. After about ten minutes of searching we found them; they were sitting under the bed. "Okay so what can you teach me?" I asked hopefully.

We spent all day learning new things. Jordan taught me how to craft, use items, mine, place things in my inventory and how to use a furnace. It was coming to the end of the day when we had finally finished and we trudged back to the shack. Jordan worked on making it a little bigger and I made everything look organised inside. By the time we had finished that we both were tired and hungry. Jordan decided to cook some pork for us to eat. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Jordan looked up at my question. "Well we are running out of food, so probably hunting,"

I nodded and finished my pork. I began to get up when I needed the toilet…My face flushed red and I began to panic.

"Jordan! We have a big problem!" I cried sitting back down.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you dying? Was it my cooking?"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, I know I'm not the best but I never thought I would kill anyone!" he shouted at his pork.

"Jordan! I need to pee!" I shouted.

"Oh? Well can you do it in a bush?" he asked

"No I can't do it in a bush, in case you haven't noticed we are in Minecraft! There are no bushes!"

"There are dead bushes!" Jordan insisted

"No Jordan!"

"A tree?" he laughed. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Don't worry! In their there is a toilet I added when I made the shack bigger," I looked where Jordan was pointing and walked into the room. Inside was a toilet (cauldron) with redstone going off somewhere. I felt extremely awkward but did what I had to do and dipped my hands in another cauldron filled with water and dried them on my jeans and walked out to see Jordan climbing into bed.

"That's a fancy flushing system you have back there," I smiled

Jordan laughed and covered his eyes so in eyes so I could get dressed. I pulled the same hoodie on my body. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes; only to find myself slowly sliding out of bed again. Jordan just laughed and pulled me back into the same position that we slept in last night. I didn't complain, it was quite cold at night so I didn't mind a bit more body heat.

I woke in the middle of the night to hear the door bang softly and something scuttle away. I pulled away from Jordan (which woke him of course) and climbed out of bed. I saw that whatever had left the house had taken my jeans with it. I cursed under my breath and opened the door.

"Tiana wait!" Jordan whispered

"I'll be back in like five minutes don't worry!" I assured him and ran out the shack following the scuttling thing across the grass. By the time I had caught up with the thing it was around midnight and I grabbed a rock; ready to smash its brains out. The thing dropped the jeans and scuttled away so fast I didn't see where it went but I pulled on my jeans and shivered. It was freezing and I had no shoes on. I turned around to head back to Jordan but realised I was somewhere in the woods. "No! No! No!" I cried. How could I have been so stupid! I looked at the sky which seemed to have no intention of getting brighter and I sat in front of an oak tree and fought back the tears that threatened to fall as it began to rain.

**Well guys, we have reached the end of chapter three! Already! I was so excited to progress the story I had to write it today. In other news; I created a forum which you guys can tell me your ideas and thoughts. I have thought about it and I am looking into adding some characters you can get excited about and thank you so much for the support! I really appreciate it! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Into The Game ~Part 4~ ZexyZek?_**

**I decided, thanks to LovingTogetic, that in this chapter, as you can probably guess by the title, that I will be adding a new character. I have my own ideas for him but if you guys think he should be seen in a different way then let me know! x (Also I will be switching points of view in this chapter)**

Jordan

Tiana had left a few minutes ago and I was starting to get anxious. She had run out in only a hoodie and didn't tell me why she was going. I sat up once again and began getting dressed; I was going to have to go find her.

*sigh*

Once I was dressed I grabbed a sword and walked out the house, or should I say shack and headed to the edge of the forest. I didn't think she would head into the forest so I just headed down the hill, climbing over each square block wasn't easy. While I was walking I began to think about how we could possibly get her, how long we would be here for and if we could ever escape…

Zek

I saw a girl in front of me. She was definitely older, but she was pretty. She was looking at the ground which meant that her blond hair kept falling over her blue eyes. I stood gawking for a while then I heard a bow in the distance. I looked over to her and saw she was falling asleep; well she was until an arrow whizzed past her face. I panicked and ran out to her.

"Hey! Get up!" I cried and pulled her up by the arm.

"Wait, what?" She stared at me in amazement but continued to be pulled along. We got to the edge of the forest and I gasped for breath. "Hang on a minute" she said so loud she may as well have shouted, "You're like…fourteen?" she mumbled.

"I'm fifteen actually," I retorted but then she was off again.

"Well fourteen, fifteen! I really don't see the big difference… Anyway how did you get here? Were you watching me! Who tried to take my head off with an arrow? Where are we? I really need to get back to Jordan…I mean the shack. Will you answer me instead of staring at me!" she screamed.

"Well if you just shut up for a minute maybe I could" I shouted, which left her staring at me mumbling. "Okay, I don't know how I got here. Yes I was sort of watching you," The girl pulled a face and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know who tried to hit you though it was probably a skeleton. We are on the edge of the forest, duh? Also if you need to get back to the shack then I suggest walking that-a-way considering that's where you came from," The girl looked the way I was pointing and trudged away. "Hey," I called "Wait up!" I ran after the girl till I was beside her. "I'm John, but you can call me Zek," I looked at the girl trying to introduce myself and she stopped walking.

"Okay, let's get the formalities over with," she said obviously tired and ready to sleep "I'm Tiana, you're Zek, you stopped me getting hit by an arrow and I'm going home," She said stubbornly and walked away. I followed her and within a few minutes I saw a small hut in the distance.

"Oh! Look Tiana! A hut!" I cried

"It's not a hut it's a shack and I would like to get to it as soon as possible, thank you very much," she stated

We got to the door and she flung it open. She seems like a grumpy person, at least when she is tired. Inside was a single bed, a door leading somewhere else, a crafting table, two furnaces and lots of chests. Even so, there was something wrong. Tiana was panicking and she ran around the shack looking for something, or someone. Tiana sat down, looking defeated a single tear ran down her face and she touched it and looked at it confused as if she hadn't realised she was crying.

"Tiana?" I mumbled and walk over to her and sat beside her. "What is it? Who are you looking for?"

Tiana looked at me with watery blue eyes. "I told Jordan I would come back, he must have gone looking for me…we need to go find him!" she jumped up and pulled me out the door.

Tiana

A fire burned in my heart as me and Zek left the shack. Where had Jordan gone? Why did I leave! I should have stayed! I ran ahead of Zek calling Jordan. Praying he would hear me. A skeleton followed by a zombie walked past but I was still shouting and if it wasn't for Zek covering my mouth they would have seen me. I turned to Zek after they passed. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You'll be no use to Jordan if you're dead…" he drifted off and looked into the distance. "Uhm…Tiana?" he said sorrowfully.

"What? What is it?" I asked feeling confused and turned to see where he was pointing. A figure was limping towards us not far away. My heart lurched when I saw his face. Blood covered and with multiple arrow wounds Jordan stood about two metres away. I didn't hold back the tear then; they fell down my face and dripped to the ground. "Jordan!" I ran towards him and cupped his face in my hands. I pressed my forehead to his and sniffed.

"Tiana…" Zek warned. "Jordan is losing a lot of blood…"

"Tiana, I can't stand much longer," Jordan whispered and fell to his knees.

"Jordan!" Zek and I cried together. The fire in my heart died when Jordan hit the ground. Tears wouldn't stop and I couldn't breathe. Zek helped me carry him to the shack on our shoulders and we placed him the bed. We couldn't remove the arrows or he would lose too much blood. "Potions," I said blankly and Zek looked up at me confused.

"What?" he asked

"We need potions, health and strength…" I sniffed "Where can we get them?"

"Well without going to the Nether…" Zek paused.

"Tell me! Jordan's dying!" My voice broke when I said it.

"There is a village past the forest and on top of the mountain, I was brought up there and there is a brewing station for people to use," Zek finished and I stared open mouthed.

"When did you get here Zek?" I mumbled

"Ten years ago," he replied so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Oh god Zek…" I looked him; shocked.

"I'll tell you when you come back but you need to leave now to get the potions for Jordan! I'll watch him." Zek said sternly.

I turned to Jordan and kissed him gently on his head and whispered into his ear "I will be back, I promise," I picked up some apples, steak, a sword, a bow and some arrows. Zek turned to me. "Take care of him please," I begged before I left.

"Don't worry Tiana, I will keep him safe. I promise," I heard Zek say as I closed the door.

Jordan was dying…I left him in the care of someone I had met hours ago…I was on a dangerous mission to save him…Finally life was exciting, but not the exciting I had wanted all my life…

**Hey guys, quite intense end if you ask me. This chapter was a little longer but I may make this the usual length per chapter. What did you think? I have so many plans for the next few chapters and guess what? If you guys want to tell me some of your own oc (original characters) then feel free and I will try adding them into Tiana's Journey. I'm already starting chapter 5 so they will most likely be in chapter 6 and so on. Thanks so much for reading and all your support. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Into The Game ~Part 5~ the Journey Begins_**

Tiana

I got to the edge of the forest and looked back. I couldn't see the shack but I knew it was there. Before I turned around I could tell someone was standing in front of me. "Well aren't you a pretty little lady?" I heard a man say. I looked back and saw a man around twenty-five standing in front of me. "Now…don't get so scared little butterfly…" I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him as he took a step forward.

"I am not a butterfly," I said sternly which made him laugh.

"You don't know how to use that little butterfly" he said baring sharp teeth.

"Yeah," I said looking at the sword, "You're right…I don't"

"See," the man smiled evilly,

"But that just make me more dangerous," I finished. The man flinched and disappeared into the shadows. I relaxed a little. Wrong. A hand grabbed my throat and I tried to scratch it away. Wrong. The man laughed and I kicked him in the crotch; which loosened his grip so I could pull away and stab him. Correct. The man disappeared and I kept my sword armed. I walked into the forest but was stopped by a noise. It sounded like whining; I considered following it but I had to get through the forest so I kept walking. The walk was most unexciting until I was near the clearing. I heard the whining noise again and I looked around the area. It was an animal of some sort but I couldn't tell what it was. We were in Minecraft so it was most likely a wolf. I kept walking and just before I stepped out of the clearing something walked up behind me. "I hope it's not the man again," I thought and turned around. Sitting there was a wounded wolf and her cub. They were very big; the cubs head was above my knees and the wolf was the same height as me. I reached out touch the mother wolf and she snuggled under the touch of my hand. When I pulled my hand away she looked at me and so did her cub. Their emerald green eyes turned purple as they stared at me. "What the?" I cried.

"Stay calm," A voice in my head ordered me; but it wasn't my own. "I am the Wolf Goddess," it said again. I walked back in fear. The Minecraft on my computer wasn't like this! "This isn't like normal Minecraft," the Wolf Goddess said quietly "You and everyone else you have met in this world were transported to an alternate universe with Minecraft at its core," This made sense in a way. I thought about it a bit more and relaxed. "It is like Minecraft just with some more things added by the AU (alternate universe) but I must ask you something…a favour you would call it," the Wolf Goddess spoke once again.

"Okay," I said in a shaky voice that was not my own. "What do you ask?"

The Wolf Goddess looked up at me with her soft purple eyes, "Look after my young cub and in return I will be your Goddess when I die," She looked to her cub "My wounds are fatal…I will die within minutes but I don't want my cub to see please take him?" she begged.

"Of course!" I cried and I carefully woke the cub and he came beside me then I looked to the Wolf goddess.

"I will guide you as your Goddess and will help you when I can," She said weakly.

"Why did your eyes turn purple?" I asked eager to know before it was too late.

"I became yours; the same will happen with any other animals you touch if they want it. Now please leave me to rest my cubs…" The Wolf goddess whispered. I nodded and took distracted the young cub out of the forest. He ran into the fields and played in the long grass. I looked to the Wolf Goddess who was now motionless. A single tear ran down my face as a voice came back into my head. "Don't cry Little Cub," she said in a healthier happier voice, "Also, just call me Tia and your brother cub Snow," I nodded and wiped my tears. Tia treated me like a child, but I didn't mind much. I called on Snow and we walked along the fields until we could see the mountains. It had gotten dark quite fast and I sat at the bottom of a mountain with snow. I pulled out some steak and an apple. I gave snow the steak and I munched the apple.

"You don't talk much do you, snow?" I smiled,

"Would you like me to?" He spoke aloud which game me a fright.

"You speak out loud?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, it's rare for a wolf to talk threw minds, after all everyone has so many barriers up all the time," he said while munching his food. I nodded and slowly fell asleep...

In the morning we began heading up the mountain. More than once I had to stop to pee or to rest, Snow wasn't so bothered though. I explained to him why we had to hurry and he went quiet. "You need to save him…" Snow said eventually.

"I know," I was cut off by Snow

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love," he mumbled,

"I do not love Jordan!" I said sternly,

"Really," Snow sniggered "If you don't love him why are you doing all this?"

"Because," I stammered "He helped me when I first woke up!"

Snow looked at me, "Is that the only reason?"

"Yes!" I cried,

"Sure," Snow said sarcastically. We came to a flat part of the mountain. And in the distance someone had a sword. Another had a bow. They were loading it.

"What are they doing…?" I drifted off my sentence as an arrow came whizzing past my head…

**_Hey guys! I just had so many ideas for this story that I am kind of overwhelmed, later I may upload a small (400-800 words) Story with Jordan and Zek, I'm so excited to see where this story goes and can't wait to write more! Just another reminder about original characters; pm me or do a review with the details of your character and they may get added to Tiana's travels. Thanks again for the support! x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Into the Game ~Part 6~ Dying and Starving_**

**Just a warning, this isn't one of my best chapters; really tired but wanted to give you guys a small chapter. A Big thanks to LovingTogetic (a very devoted Pokémon fan)! The little hint of mystery in this chapter is because of her! This chapter is still quite short though, also when there is text in italics (**_Italics_**) it is in the point of view of a mystery character that will be introduce later in the story. x**

Zek

Tiana had left a day ago… I wondered if she had reached the mountain yet. I knew she wouldn't be home for at least another two days, after all downhill tends to be easier than uphill doesn't it? Jordan had stirred a few times and mumbled things about Tiana and skeletons but nothing much had happened. We were running out of food and I really needed to get some more but I didn't want to leave Jordan while he was asleep. I promised Tiana I would keep him safe so I there was no way he would be safe in the shack alone when he was this weak; especially since he was still asleep. While I was thinking all of this I hadn't realised Jordan had slowly regained consciousness and was staring at me wide eyed.

"Err…Watcha doing here? " Jordan spoke in a croaky voice and I looked up shocked.

"Oh! Hey there Jordan! How are you feeling?" I asked putting on a friendly face,

"Well…" Jordan murmured "I would be doing a whole lot better if you told me who you are!" he cried sternly. I nodded and told him my side of the story up until him waking up which left him in a shocked state. He kept saying Tiana's name and tried to get up several times but kept remembering that he had arrows in his body. "Aggghhh!" Jordan cried and fell back into the bed. "Zek you're an idiot!" Jordan screeched and began mumbling to himself. I just shook my head and grabbed some wool in the chest for me to build a bed to sleep in. It wasn't until much…much later till I fell asleep because of Jordan's mumbling. In the morning I gently woke him and told him I was going to get food; he nodded and asked me to go mining as well. He seemed a lot less crazy than yesterday so I felt okay leaving him for a few hours. I picked up some weapons and split the last of the food between me and Jordan and left him Dying and starving in a bed.

Jordan

Everyone was leaving. Zek had left moments ago. I didn't like Zek very much…He had lots of hair on his head like a mini afro. After I thought that I could almost hear a million and one snarky/jokey replies from Tiana. I looked at the arrows in my chest. Tiana. I liked how her name sounded. "Tee-Aaan-Ahh," I mumbled. For the next few moments all my thoughts where about her then a few minutes later I repulsed myself. "Eww, I'm like a twelve year old boy with a crush," I complained

"Yeah you sound like one too!" Someone sniggered. It was a girl.

"Tiana?" I called out,

"Eww! I'm not your girlfriend!" the voice said. I looked out the window beside my bed and saw an enderman standing outside the shack, "See-ya!" the voice said and the enderman vanished. I stared in bewilderment for a few minutes. Then my thoughts went back to Tiana…

_I left the dying man and followed the young boy who was running down the hill. What I did back with the dying man was such a rush. Not that I would ever do it again. Too risky. I could have been attacked. Even so I continued to follow the humans. Silly girl, I shouldn't follow them, I knew that…it's just that they are so interesting. I teleported out of sight from the young boy but missed my judgement and he ran into me. I panicked and walked backwards but the boy just stared at me; I took the chance and teleported to the mountain past the forest. That was too close I had to find somewhere to lay low with my human form for a while. "Maybe there was others like me!" I thought hopefully as I approached the village on the mountain. The villagers were hardly human and they didn't mind me there. I changed into my human form and walked around as a normal girl._

Zek

I was looking for food for hours and I began heading back to the shack I sprinted as dawn approached but I ran into something. I stepped back to see an enderman. Instead of attacking or moving I Just stared at the figure that seemed to be frightened of me and quickly disappeared. After a few minutes of being in a daze, I walked back to the shack not caring for the mobs. All I could thing about was that enderman. Why?

**So this turned out completely different than I planned…Thanks again LovingTogetic for the oc. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter… Three in one day you luck lucky people :D I Have plans for this mystery character, sorry there wasn't much on her this chapter but I hope chapter 7 will be more interesting. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Into the Game ~Part 7~ Her Name is Lan-et_**

**Lan-et is an original character from LovingTogetic (the character in italics last chapter will now be known as Lan-et). Thanks for reading! X**

Tiana

My nose stung a little bit and I put my hand to my face. The arrow had scraped my nose. I looked up annoyed and ran forward; sword armed. I slashed wildly at the people trying to kill me…I didn't know who they were but I knew I didn't like them and suddenly I had no idea where I was. It seemed like I was everywhere…all at once. I had finished slashing my sword and turned to snow. "How did you…do…that?" he asked and I could he was shocked.

"I have no idea," I said quietly "I just killed around ten people," I whispered to Snow

"In only a few seconds as well…" Snow slowly padded towards me but behind him a figure climbed over a rock behind him; one of them had survived. Without having to think, I jumped over Snow and swung my sword down on his head. Somehow the strength I had used was enough to break the rock below him. I stepped back in shock and dropped my diamond sword. I felt someone watching me and turned to see a girl. She had blond hair that peaked a tiny bit out of her hood. She was shorter than me and looked around the same age as Zek. I didn't move. She didn't move. Everything was still except for Snow who was chasing his tail. "And you are?" I asked curiously.

Lan-et

The girl was staring at me. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I had no idea what she was but she definitely not human. I looked down at her and considered teleporting away; instead I jumped of the grass ledge I was standing on and walked around her. She never took her eyes off me and followed my gaze in a circle.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said and raised an eyebrow at her. I'm sure I seemed confident on the outside, but on the inside I was never so close to sh*tting myself then I was at that moment. Instead of listening to her reply I quickly changed back into an enderman. I had more confidence in my ender form. "What are you?" I asked blankly. The girl had round blue eyes that seemed to be slightly watery and long wavy blond hair. The Girl still remained quiet so I asked her again, "What are and what is your age?"

"I have no idea _what _I am but I do know _who _I am!" She said fiercely I was a bit shocked by her outburst and I had to stand back a little to balance myself.

"Then tell _who_ you are," I said in quite a quiet voice. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked up at the sky.

"I am Tiana Everhart,I am twenty years old and I just killed so many people," Tiana said quietly; he voice breaking a few times. I looked down at her and felt the necklace on my ne. Instead of replying I just teleported away; so she couldn't see me…I didn't want to get involved with humans. I shivered and disappeared into the distance.

Tiana

After the girl left I shivered and turned to Snow. "It's a bit cold," I mumbled, "Suddenly I felt extremely weak and tired,"

"Tiana? Are you okay?" Snow walked towards me. "Take some of their fur clothes," He said after looking over the carcasses which decorated the ground. Snow huffed when I didn't move and he pulled the jackets trousers and boots off of the bodies. "Tiana c'mon just put these on the village is just over there. I slowly lifted up one of the jackets and pulled it over my shoulders. I found some gold and iron in the pockets so I checked through all the clothes around me. We headed to the village with three other sets of clothes and thirty-four gold and twenty pieces of iron. We got the village and I looked for the public brewing station. I couldn't see it and the fire in my heart ignited once more as I ran around the village; close to a panic attack. A young villager stopped me and told me to go with him, that he could help my dying friend. With much reluctance I slowly followed him. I took my bow out and loaded it with an arrow as we went into his little house.

"Give me all your iron." He turned round and said sharply,

"Iron? Not gold?" I asked feeling confused.

"Iron is much rarer up here, give me your iron and I will supply you richly," He stated,

"Supply me first," I demanded,

"Smart girl," he nodded and walked to a chest. He gave me meat, fruit, armour, weapons, tools, books, potions, healing supplies, some spare blankets and pillows and three funny looking necklaces; in return I gave him my iron…all of it but it was a good deal. After we finished the deal I asked about the necklaces and he said that the books he gave me had information on them. I nodded and said goodbye to the strange little man and left. Struggling to carry everything I fell down the mountain, I kept everything close to my chest so I wouldn't lose it and gasped as each rock hit my bones. As I was falling I had heard all sorts of horrifying crunches and snaps coming from my body. I fell until I hit the bottom of the mountain. I rolled until I was on my back and I moaned loudly. Everything was still in my arms but I couldn't move at all. My head and back hurt the most and within a few minutes I was freezing. Snow ran up to me and started whimpering.

"Has Tia spoken to you recently?" He asked as he lay down beside me and put his head on my stomach.

"No snow, sorry," I said sorrowfully,

"Are we going to be okay?" Snow whimpered

"Of course," I said gently.

I rested my head on the cold ground and shut my eyes.

Lan-et

Tiana had fallen down the mountain extremely fast. I teleported to the bottom to see her lying lifelessly on the ground, my heart was beating fast as changed to my human form and knelt beside her. I looked down at her and panicked, I didn't want her to die…I didn't know why I felt like that but I spoke to my ender friends and asked them for help.

"What do you need dear child?" they asked in harmony,

"I need you to heal someone," I begged,

"Who is it?"

"Tiana…" I whispered but the ender folk were silent. "Please!"

"We will heal the girl but… you must be her friend and stay by her side…which means interacting with humans,"

"As long as she is alive and well," I said in a shaky voice.

"It will be risky if she is dead…is she alive?" When the ender folk said this I checked her pulse.

"She's…dead,"

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late upload. I really struggled to write this too; much writers block. I will try uploading as much as I can the next few days but I'm going on holiday so I don't want to spend every day I have writing. I may even pre-write the chapters and upload them one-by-one. Anyway thanks for reading! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Into The Game ~Part 8~ Returning to Jordan**

**_Hey guys! Finally back, sorry for no uploads the past week. I only realised there was no Wi-Fi when I got there but I did write up the next few parts so they should be out as soon as possible._**

Lan-et

After talking with the Ender folk I knelt down beside Tiana. I wasn't as cautious because of two things; One, I knew she was dead…Two because I had to get used to being around her in my human form. Even so I didn't know why I felt like I had to protect her; she felt like a sister to me. My thoughts were interrupted by the Ender folk that had gathered. One of them (his name was Garth) covered Tiana's eyes but jumped back after I few seconds. "The girl will live but we will have to awaken the fire in her heart as well," Garth explained

"The fire in her heart?" I asked,

"Yes," Garth paused "This girl is Blaze-born as you are Ender-born…" My world stopped at the realisation that I wasn't alone anymore. Someone was like me…

"Garth, that's impossible she's human! She comes from a human background?" I mumbled to Garth,

"Her and many other people have been brought here, to where they truly belong; she will wake up in five minutes make her wear this," Garth picked the necklace out of her hand. It had a silver chain and a golden gem encased in silver. If you looked closely enough at the gem you could see flame lines glowing and fading. It looked scarily similar to my purple necklace. "Remember your side of the deal Lan-et," and with that all the Ender folk were gone.

I teleported to the village to get a rucksack then I place all of Tiana's things inside and waited until she woke. When she finally did wake there was only silence until I spoke "You need to wear this," I handed her the necklace and waited until she took it.

"Why? It looks exactly like yours," she pointed out but put it on anyway "Who are you?"

"I am Lan-et, you're like me apparently," I helped Tiana stand and explained what I did with the ender folk to bring her from death. Then I explained what I was, "I'm Ender-born which means I have specific ties and connections with the End; for instance the Enderdragon Will not attack or harm me and my friends (not that I have a lot of friends) and treats me like an older sibling. You however, according to the ender folk, are Blaze-born. To be Blaze-born is an extreme rarity and gift," I said passionately as we walked away from the mountain on shaky legs with Tiana's wolf close behind, "You have complete wield over fire, earth and air,"

"Is water my weakness?" Tiana interrupted

"No, actually the blaze have adapted to water. It doesn't strengthen you but doesn't harm you either. Like the Enderdragon is my brother, the wither is yours and you and I are usually seen as sisters. Oh, one more thing instead of teleporting like me you fly like a blaze," I took a minute to breathe as I realised how stunned Tiana was. "Are you okay?" I asked her as she looked up at me teary eyed and red faced.

"Would you be okay if you were just told you're not really human and your life before was pretty pointless?" She screamed and ran off out of the forest followed by her wolf. I panicked and ran after her, forgetting I could teleport. When I reached her she was talking to her cub that seemed to be called Snow. I stood behind them and listened.

Tiana

Snow was close behind me. I stopped after a minute or two because of the ache in my back from the rucksack.

"I hope you realise that Jordan is going to die if you don't take him the potions," Snow pointed out when I slumped on the ground. My mind flashed to Jordan and my heart burned wildly,

"But I'm not hu-," I began to say,

"You better end that sentence with hungry," Snow warned "Who cares if you're Blaze-born? The only thing that doesn't make you human is that you belong here, along with everyone else in this goddamn universe Tiana!" Snow snapped. "Now Jordan needs your help or he is going to die…" Snow finished and stared at me innocently. I slowly got up and turned to see Lan-et standing behind me. I pulled the backpack onto my back and started running to the shack in the distance. I turned to Lan-et when she caught up and said calmly "I want you to teach me how to use my gift," Lan-et nodded and I pushed open the door to the shack to see a very sick, pale, dying Jordan and a very tired and worried Zek.

We got to work straight away; I threw Zek each potion as Lan-et carefully pulled each arrow out of Jordan. When we had done I watched as Zek finished pouring the regeneration potion into Jordan's mouth. Almost instantly the huge gaps in his chest healed and closed up not leaving any scars or marks but Jordan didn't open his eyes. Zek gave him a strength potion and we stood and waited. The silence was deafening and my fire went cold. No one moved. No one spoke. We just waited to see Jordan break the silence but he didn't. Ten minutes had passed and nothing. Tears ran down my face and I ran into the cold night. No one tried to stop me and Snow didn't follow. They knew I needed to be alone. I cried into the night. I was too late Jordan was gone. He hadn't even taken a breath during those ten minutes. I was surrounded by skeletons when I looked up. My fire relit and I sent out a burst of flames frying their bones as I fell to the ground in tears.

Jordan…

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter sorry for the wait but ill upload as much as I can when I can, thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Into the Game ~Part 9~ Little Carina**

**Chapter Ten will be a really long one so get excited!**

Tiana

I didn't go back to the shack until morning, when I did Lan-et, Snow and Zek were all asleep and Jordan was sitting upright looking at his sword. "Jordan you're awake!" I ran to him and sat on his bed. "Jordan, we thought you were dead," I sniffed as more tears ran down my face. Jordan looked at me and held my hands

"When I woke up they were all asleep so I have no idea what's been happening but I don't care and I am just going to tell you straight away,"

"What do you mean?" I asked; puzzled,

"I'm alive; which means I get to tell you that I love you," Jordan said, he didn't seem weak at all so the strength potion must have worked. Jordan looked at me awaiting a reply, but instead I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss that led to more kisses and slowly I ended up lying with Jordan in bed. We didn't stop there; I pulled off Jordan's top and pulled him into me. Despite all this neither Jordan nor I wanted to go too far. We just sat kissing until the others woke up and when they did Jordan put his forehead to mine and played with my messy hair. Lan-et sat up and looked at us questionably.

"Whoa? When did Jordan wake up Tiana?"

"When you were asleep," I mumbled as Jordan brought his hand away from my hair and onto my cheek.

"Uhh, Lan-et I think we should leave these two for a minute," Zek said pulling her and Snow upstairs.

"We have the craziest lives," Jordan smiled and gently kissed my nose, "you climbed a mountain for me,"

"I would do anything to keep you alive," I whispered and kissed Jordan for a very long time. It wasn't until later that day when we finally moved out of the bed. I suddenly felt a little colder as I pulled on my boots. Zek, Lan-et, Jordan, Snow and I stood outside the shack and made a plan. "Okay, we need to be more organised so first let's have a vote; we can either have one house with different rooms or small bungalows beside each other?" I said,

"Why not have smaller bungalows beside each other but one of them can be our meeting place and where we eat?" Zek asked and we all nodded.

"Okay, Lan-et you go get wood from trees, Zek you go get Stone and ores. Jordan and I will clear out this area and Snow," I knelt in front of Snow and whispered his orders into his ears and he ran off. We will all meet back here just before nightfall then start work tomorrow," After I finished speaking everyone went to work. We spent all day working on flattening the land and just before everyone got back I got a bucket of water out the shack and ran up the side of a mountain in front of the forest. When I got to the top everyone was back and they were all watching me. I placed the water so it ran down the hill in a beautiful waterfall. I stepped back a bit and lost my balance again. I fell down the side of the mountain and my ears were filled with the rushing of air and the screams of Jordan, Zek, Snow and Lan-et. As I approached the ground I braced for impact but nothing happened. Everything was silent. I opened my eyes and looked down to see I was thirty feet in the air. "Lan-et!" I cried,

"It's not me Tiana! It's you, you're flying!" Lan-et screamed and I slowly floated to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the dirt I curled into a ball and started shaking. Jordan came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"What the hell did you do Lan?" Jordan cried angrily,

"It's Lan-et, and I didn't do anything…Ask your blaze girlfriend," Lan-et said quietly, obviously nervous and the turned and walked away. Zek ran after her and Jordan lifted me back to the shack.

"Jordan no, you're only just better," I murmured then he sighed and sat down on a rock with me still in his arms. "I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to look after me,"

"How can you say that when you just fell off a mountain," Jordan smiled as he told me,

"Oh shut up," I laughed and kissed him slowly. We got up and went to find Lan-et and Zek after I had managed to calm Jordan down and snow caught up with us as we neared the forest.

"How did you come across Snow?" Jordan asked. I told Jordan all about the Wolf Goddess…Tia who died and passed Snow to me as my new brother. "Have you heard from Tia since then?" Jordan asked when I finished and we both looked at the ground when I shook my head. There was a deathly scream in the distance and the sound of a girl crying. Jordan, Snow and I ran towards the cries. As we got closer there was the sound of a whooshing. I knew that we wouldn't make it in time to reach whoever was screaming so I stopped Jordan.

"Hold onto me,"

"Why?"

"Do you trust me Jordan?"

"Of course I do bu-,"

"Then hold on," I interrupted. Jordan wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his arms. I closed my eyes and tried to focus, I pictured myself falling and then floating slowly my feet left ground and I hovered a few centimetres above the grass. Jordan was still on the ground so I tried to imagine him with me and within seconds we were lowering down to the crying girl in the middle of nowhere. In front of her was a nether portal. The girl looked only six or seven and had dark hair like Jordan's. The little girl was crying on a rock and I knelt down beside her and got her too look at me. "Hello," I smiled gently at her and she immediately calmed down. "What's your name?" I asked

"I don't know," she said quietly

"Oh?" I paused "shall I give you a name?" I asked her,

"Yes please!" The girl clapped her hands and smiled. My heart fluttered and I thought of a name.

"What about Carina?" I asked

"Yes yes yes!" Carina giggled sweetly, "What's your name?" she asked

"Well I'm Tiana and he's Jordan," I said mentioning for Jordan to come over.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Carina giggled,

"Uhh, well," I stuttered

"Sort of," Jordan laughed with Carina. Despite blushing wildly I laughed too. "Carina?" Jordan asked "Where are your mum and dad?" he asked and we both looked at Carina,

"What?" Carina asked.

"The people who look after you?" I asked, confused.

"Oh that's you two," Carina smiled lightly. Me and Jordan got up and looked at each other. We walked a few steps away and talked quietly.

"What is she talking about?" I asked him even though he didn't know either. Jordan shrugged and put his hands on my waist.

"I want to take care of Carina," He said in my ear and I looked at him. "I mean she is all alone and doesn't know why or where she is…it's the least we can do," he shrugged; I bit my lip and looked at him. "What?" he asked quietly.

"It's just, you're so goddam sexy Sparklez," I smiled and kissed him tenderly "I want to take care of her too," I said between kisses. Jordan smiled and held the small of my back. I pulled away slightly and pulled him by the hand back over to little Carina.

**I have decided on a Youtuber I will add within the next few chapters, most of you will probably know him from a very long series he finished a while ago called "The Minecraft Project". I have even thought about how I will add him and I am quite excited for the new arrivals I am planning. As you can probably tell there are so many characters already so I am planning to 'drop one' but it will not be Tiana. Keep in mind this isn't official yet so don't go screaming down the street because I removed a character…you already have? You're coming to hunt me down and threaten me until I swear not to remove a character? Oh…Well that's too bad then…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Into the Game ~Part 10~ Into the Nether**

**Extra-long chapter! Enjoy! –Also contains heated scenes- **

While Jordan was playing with Carina; I decided that I would take a look at the portal. Like nearly everything else except animals and people the portal looked like it does in the game. I placed my hand on the obsidian frame and looked deeply into the glowing purple wall. Suddenly I felt myself drifting through nothing and floating…Was I flying? When I could, I opened my eyes and saw where I was. My heart dropped to my stomach and I realised what had happened. I was in the nether. I began to stand up when a fireball came my way. The fire wasn't a problem of course…It was the explosion.

Jordan

When Tiana disappeared Carina started to cry and my heart stopped. She had gone into the nether. I picked up Carina and ran to the portal "Don't worry Carina," I said and we went to the nether. I felt like I was flying. The sensations were amazing but horrible at the same time and it made my head ache. Carina had passed out when I opened my eyes in the nether. And I looked around for Tiana. She was curled up on the ground; her clothes had dim flames in them and hordes of pigmen were going her way as well as three ghasts coming into the area. I pulled Carina into a hole in the wall I had dug out and crept over to where Tiana lay. A ghast sent a fireball at me that I managed to dodge but left my legs in a lot of unspeakable pain. I crawled from then, over to Tiana and pulled her into the hole where Carina lay. I patted out the dim flames and stroked Tiana's cheek. I looked in my pockets to see that I had lost the only bottle of water we had to drink. I put my head in my hands until I noticed that Tiana had woken. She rubbed her eyes and came over to me. Tiana put her head on my chest and hugged me tightly. Within minutes we were kissing. It was like we couldn't resist each other. Tiana pulled me into her and we rolled backwards. I was above Tiana and I pinned her down to kiss her gently but she wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me close. It was like a million stars bursting inside of me. Nothing was more sweeter than Tiana…There was nothing I wanted more than just to be with her I thought as she rolled on top of me. We both gasped for breath then I told her I had to go and get the bottle of water. I didn't realise how hot it was now and we were both beginning to sweat a little. Tiana nodded and kissed me once more before pulling away; teasing me. I rubbed my nose off hers and she smiled and climbed off me. I slowly crept out of the hole in the wall and I saw the water bottle sitting against the wall. I rubbed my chin and realised that I really needed a shave I wondered if Tiana would help me…Then my mind drifted to Tiana. Her long legs and soft skin; I thought about her golden locks of hair that fell on my face when she kissed me and her sweet lips. I grabbed the bottle of water and ran back to the hole in the wall.

"Jordan!" Carina cried and I sat on the warm netherack which covered the ground as Tiana and Carina came over to me. Carina sat and pressed her feet up to mine and Tiana sat on a block behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled gently when Tiana kissed the stubble on my cheek. Carina was babbling away while Tiana was teasing me by doing little flirty things like; kissing my neck, playing with my beard and hair and whispering into my ear. Zek and Lan-et burst through the hole in the wall, their faces covered in dirt and everyone went silent. We all stared at each other when Tiana broke the silence.

"Well….hey…." Lan-et sat down in front of me and Zek sat the other side and their eyes never left Carina. "Oh, this is Carina,"

"Tiana and Jordan are my parents!" Carina cried happily. All eyes went to Tiana who was playing with my hand. Lan-et stared at me and her face went pale.

"Not like that, you know it would be impossible," I said quietly and Tiana pushed her head into the crook of my neck. "We found Carina and took her in," I explained. Lan-et's face went to her usual shade of paleness and everyone seemed to relax a little.

"Well we need to get home" Zek said and he began building a cobble tunnel to the nether portal and Carina followed pulling Lan-et with her. Tiana pulled away from behind and came round in front of me. She sat on my lap one leg each side and wrapped her legs round me.

"You have terrible resistance," I murmured as she leaned in. "It's not easy for me to resist when you do that y'know," I gasped as she kissed me gently.

"Calm down sparklez," Tiana giggled "Don't be so overdramatic," she said smiling,

"I need a shave," I complained as she kissed my cheek,

"Leave it a little longer…I like your stubble; it's soft," Tiana said running her hands through my hair.

"Okay," I smiled and kissed Tiana gently. Zek called in that the tunnel was done and I lifted Tiana up and walked to the portal with her wrapped around me.

"Tonight…" Tiana whispered in my ear as we went through the portal. We came out the portal and saw Snow wasn't around. We all walked to the shack to see if he had went back to see several more buildings around the shack that looked identical except the all had signs with people's names on.

"Who did this?" Zek asked and we all shrugged. Everyone had their own shack except Tiana and I. Beside us was Carina then Snow then Zek; and opposite us was Lan-et. "I don't know about you lot but I am going to have a long sleep in tomorrow…G'night" he said and everyone went to their own shack. Surprisingly Carina didn't want us there she said she would be okay so me and Tiana went straight to the bedroom. Sitting curled up in front of a burning furnace was Snow but we just left him. When we had shut the door to the bedroom; we didn't kiss or anything, I took off my t-shirt and put it with my boots and other clothes near one off the chests. I climbed into bed and watched Tiana climb into the bed with nothing but her underwear and my hoodie on. I pulled Tiana close to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Y'know whoever built the other shacks must be extremely op to do it while we were gone," I said quietly. Tiana looked up at me and gently tugged on my chin so I was a millimetre away from her. After a few seconds of teasing hesitation she kissed me gently. "I think that was the first gentle kiss I've had from you," I smirked.

"Oh well then Sparklez…I won't do it again then," she teased

"I never said that," I murmured before kissing her.

In the morning; Tiana was on my chest with our legs entangled. I put my hands round her waist and held her close. There was a small chill that blew through the door and I pulled the blanket up a little more. Tiana snored lightly and I chuckled. I played with her hair a little but I soon fell asleep again.

Tiana

Jordan and I woke to the bedroom door being slammed shut. Someone was breathing heavily and sank down onto the floor. I started to get goose bumps on my arms and the figure looked up. Jordan ran his hand up and down my arm slowly to try and get the goose bumps away as he sat up slowly.

"Jordan?" The figure said. He had an English accent and spiky hair. After a few seconds of staring I realised who he was. "What are we doing here?"

Jordan and I exchanged glances and I pushed the hair out of my eyes. "Tom?" Jordan asked out loud

"Ohhhhh, Sparkly Pants it is you!" Tom called out and laughed

"How did you get here?" Jordan asked. He wrapped his arms around my hips as if to protect me even though there was nothing that was going to hurt me.

"I have like, no idea!"

"You know who this is don't you?" Jordan said to me and I nodded.

"Tom Syndicate," I said in his ear; not very sure on how I should act

"Ahh wait a minute…." Tom went a bit red "Did I interrupt?" Jordan looked at me and went to reply to tom but I interrupted.

"Yes actually," I sniggered "there is a spare bed downstairs and you can help yourself to the things in the chest but don't go round barging into other peoples bedrooms in case you really interrupt," I said trying not to burst into tears of laughter as I stood up and opened the door for him. Toms face went a funny shade of red and I nearly cried.

"Oh, shit sorry…um… have fun sparkly pants," Tom said before rushing downstairs.

I turned to Jordan to see a very amused look on his face. "So what was Tom interrupting then?" He said in a low voice. I walked up to the bed and sat on Jordan; just below his abs. I kissed him slowly and he pulled me towards him. I knew what was going to happen and neither of us stopped it. Not even the small light through the windows fazed me and I completely forgot about Tom. The kisses were fast but sweet and we didn't stop this time. I kept as quiet as I could but it was tricky.

When we had finished I was lying beside Jordan; wrapped up in his arms. I drew light pictures on his stomach with my finger when there was a loud bang outside. Jordan gave me a look which told me to stay in bed. He got up and started getting redressed when I pulled on my jeans. Jordan stood and stared at me until I looked up and flashed him a grin. I tried to redo my bra but was struggling. Jordan walked up behind me and did it for me. I turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss before throwing on a vest top which had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jordan took my hand and we went downstairs. We ran out the front door. Snow and Tom were standing staring at the massive crater in the ground. It was way too big to be a creeper.

"What did this?" I mumbled even though I knew none of us knew the answer. A few seconds later a tired looking Lan-et came out her door and stared with us at the hole in front of our shacks. Lan-et ran to Carina's shack and kicked open the door as I ran for Zek's. His eyes flashed open as soon as I called his name. Once we were all outside and together the havoc began. No one knew what blew up. How Tom got here and what we were going to do next. "Hey! Everyone shut up!" I yelled "No one knows what blew up and we have no idea how we got here but it may be a good idea to fill up the hole before someone falls down it, yes!" I said as calmly as I could.

"You do like to make a lot of noise don't you?" A voice in my head said. My face went red and goose bumps covered my arms. The voice wasn't Tia's (Wolf goddess) It was a deep dark voice that made the hairs on my neck stand up so much, that I'm surprised they didn't fall out. "I mean, I heard you and Jordan from where I am so what do you think Tommy boy heard?" Everyone had moved off to repair the hole when Tom realised something was wrong with me. The next thing I know I was falling and Jordan and Tom were racing towards me. "I'm coming for you Tiana...and not even death will stop me…"

**So this turned out different that I had expected but it was probably for the best. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I am thinking of doing a longer chapter every ten chapters. I am looking forward to the next chapter but I have a task for you guys…As you can already tell there is a very sinister character creeping up on Tiana but I want to try and involve you a bit more. So if you want to; send me a pm (private message) with ideas for this sinister character and I may use them for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Into the Game -Part 11- Stay out of the darkness…**

**I hope chapter 10 was okay; I will probably be a little late uploading during the week as I am back to school on Monday :( I will still upload as much as I can. X (Side note- The next few chapters will most likely be on my phone so I'm really sorry about any mistakes.)**

Tiana

When I woke I had a horrible headache and my fingers were numb; I didn't realise I had collapsed. Jordan was asleep in a chair beside the bed and Tom was making potions. I sat up in bed and held Jordan's hand. "Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around the room. We weren't in any of the shacks as far as I could tell.

"They are all away building," he said in his tangy English slang. He walked over and sat on a chest. "How'ya doing?"

"I'm fine…" I mumbled entwining my fingers with Jordan's "Did you have to force him to sleep I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah actually; and to eat," Tom paused for a minute "He hasn't moved outta here for three days-,"

"Wait I've been asleep for three days!" I whined

"No," He said, I sighed and relaxed a little "You've been asleep for four," He said after and I could tell he was trying to restrain a laugh.

"Are you going to laugh?" I asked as seriously as I could but Tom erupted into fit of crying laughter. It wasn't long before I was laughing too. What made it worse is that Tom fell backwards with his chair. We were laughing over nothing and it woke Jordan. "Hey," I said smiling as Tom was lying on the floor; still sitting in his chair. Jordan looked at Tom then back at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jordan said and smiled weakly he had pulled his hand from mine and was looking to his feet trying to avoid attention. I asked Tom to leave us for a minute so we could talk, and he left with his sword and some potions.

"Jordan," I said and put my hand on his cheek and he looked up at me.

"What were you two doing?"

"Laughing," I stated. Jordan nodded and put his hand on my waist.

"Do me a favour, and never scare me like that again?"

"Only if you kiss me," I smiled and he pulled me towards him for a kiss.

"You hit your head really hard; I was really worried!" Jordan said in my ear. And I felt flutters in my stomach when Jordan was called on by Lan-et.

"Jordan you need to go with Zek, Snow and that English guy now!" She yelled. Jordan looked over to me sorrow in his eyes and kissed me passionately before running out with his sword and some more potions. Lan-et seemed to be a lot more confident around people now and she threw me some clothes, "You need to put these on," She said weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked "With you I mean?"

"I hate being strong," she complained "I hate being around you people," she said then teleported away. I began to relax but panicked and ran out of the building when I remembered Carina. I ran to her shack to get her but she wasn't there.

"Carina!" I screamed and ran out into the field to see her running my way.

"Run! Tiana run!" she cried and I saw a black wave slowly push behind her. Minecraft was getting intense. I ran towards Carina and picked her up. I took her to a cave. "Mum I'm scared," she moaned and I turned around in shock… She called me mum. I knelt down beside her and kissed her on top of her head. After a while carina had fallen asleep so I left her to look out the cave. And I saw the wave had left trees on the ground and puddles of black everywhere.

"Why not go for a swim?" A voice sneered in my head

"Where's Tia?" I asked

"Stupid girl, she has abandoned you; I mean she couldn't even be bothered to think of a better name, she just stole half of yours. Now go for a swim," It said and I found myself jumping into the black puddles. Just before I hit them I was grabbed and pulled out the way.

"What are you doing?" They shouted

"Tom?" I said numbly

"What?"

"We need to be careful,"

"No ****," He said sarcastically and walked me into the cave where Carina was sleeping.

"Wait a minute…" I paused and Tom winced a little, "Where's Jordan and Zek?" I asked him,

"They are coming but Jordan-," Tom paused and my heart stopped. I went cold and took a step back.

"Excellent!" The voice in my head cheered "Turn as cold as ice young one,"

"Jordan's hurt," Tom said quietly and turned to face me but I was already running. As I ran I got hotter. The cold leaving my body; it got to the point where I had to bat out flames on Jordan's hoodie. I saw Jordan and Zek and stiffened when I saw their faces. I stopped in front of Jordan. His face was covered in blood and he looked like he was going to die. Zek had multiple slashes and looked weak.

"Jordan," I sniffed and tilted his head to me. I poured in regeneration and a healing potion into his mouth and handed Zek the same. They both perked up almost instantly and we all limped back to the cave.

"I will make you cold Tiana," The voice pounded in my head, "I will dim your flame and put out the lights! I will not be ridiculed by some human! I do not care for my sister's wishes to help you. They do not know I am bound to you. I am doubt that dear Lan-et knows I exist anymore. I will destroy you and your friends! I will take control and destroy the lands. How can your human boy help you now? Goodbye Tiana…I will return,"

**Just a reminder that the next few chapters may be typed on my phone so any mistakes I'm really sorry for. Thanks for reading. X**


End file.
